cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Férin
Eterna is the capital of Ontario, and it is Disparu's largest city. Due to it's size, it is often considered as a . Eterna used to be the capital of Disparu until 27 July 2009, when the capital was moved to Jubilife. Location It is located at 43°39′9.01″N 79°23′0.81″W, on the shores of , where the used to stand. History The city of Eterna was originally the city of , which was the capital of Ontario, Canada. During the Canadian Crisis, Quebec and the United States bombarded the city with shells, missiles and aircraft. Most of it's buildings, such as the Rogers Centre and the CN Tower, fell to the ground. Fortunately, most important buildings and the residential areas survived after the bombing campaign. When power was given to the Disparu Committee, the Committee decided to rename the city of Toronto to Eterna, since it survived the crisis. The entire Greater Toronto Area and its surroundings were merged into one city, which is now known as Eterna. The formation of Eterna was originally suggested by Platina Berlitz, who also helped the city's management after the Crisis. Eterna used to be the capital of Disparu until 27 July 2009, when the capital was moved to Jubilife. The reason for the move was that Eterna was becoming congested, and the Government needed a new capital that was dedicated to the Government. Etymology Eterna is a shortening of eternal, a word that is synonymous with forever. Sectors The City of Eterna is split into seven sectors, each one represented by a Member of Parliament - Eterna North, Eterna South, Eterna East, Eterna West, Eterna Commons (Downtown), Central Eterna, and the Eternamagne (Government Zone). Notable Locations Old Parliament The Old Parliament, located at 1 Government Sector, Eternamagne, is the main building of the Government Complex in Eterna, and is the seat of the Provincial Government of Ontario. It contains the Ontario legislature, the office of the Governor, as well as the office of most provincial members of Parliament. It used to be the seat of the Government of Disparu until the capital was moved to Jubilife. The Clock Tower is one of the biggest clocks in Planet Bob with chimes. It has two sets of bells: the Peace Bells and the War Bells. The Peace Bells are slower to ring, but has more notes and produce better tones. They ring every hour, and longer melodies are played on special events (such as Disparu Day, the national anthem is played). The War Bells has only two bells and does not make good tones, but they can be rang faster and are designed to broadcast Morse Code. They can be used during wars to send out messages to soldiers. The War Bells can only play simple melodies. Global Information Centre The Global Information Centre, also known as the TDO Ministry Building, is a building located in the Eterna Commons. It serves as The Democratic Order's embassy in Disparu. The Centre helps the flow of information, technology, money, soldiers and other transactions in and out of Disparu. It used to be the location of the embassies of different nations, however they were moved to a new location after the building was renovated. Bank of Disparu The Bank of Disparu (French: Banque du Disparu), located at 98 Lakefront Avenue, Eternamagne, where Scotia Plaza used to stand. It is the Eterna headquarters of the Ministry of Finance. They are responsible for currency issue and circulation. They also plan the government budget, stimulate the economy, control public money and produce charts about the local and international economy, both available for public viewing. The building is one of the tallest buildings in Disparu, and it is also one of the most modern buildings. It's energy system is highly efficient, and 40% of it's energy comes from and . There is also a studio inside the building, where the National Lottery Department is broadcast on the Disparu News Network, and several other private stations. Château Eterna Château Eterna is the official residence of the monarch of Disparu, located at Eternamagne. It is currently occupied by Queen Caitlin Darach. It is located on Château Hill. It is the home of the Eternal Crown Jewels, and it is also home to the Eterna Observatory. Some of the château is accessible to the public, and tours are conducted daily. Even though it is accessible to the public, the security is still tight. There are several checkpoints one must get through first before getting into the Château. It is considered to be one of the securest locations in Disparu. It is also rumored that the Château can survive a nuclear attack. The Olympic Stadium The Olympic Stadium (French: Stade Olympique), also known as Eterna Stadium, is located at downtown Eterna (Eterna Commons), where the Rogers Centre used to stand. The stadium was rebuilt after the Canadian crisis, when TDO finally sent it's Economic Enhancement Grant. Sports tournaments such as badminton, volleyball, track and field, baseball, basketball, wrestling, football and soccer are usually played here. There are also some concerts held within the stadium's field. There is a restaurant built at the side of the stadium, which has a good view of the entire field. A hotel is also attatched to it, with 70 rooms overlooking the field. Like the Rogers Centre, the Eterna Stadium has a retractable roof. DNN Centre The DNN Centre is the headquarters of the Disparu News Network, located at Central Eterna. DNN's main broadcast dish is located here, which covers most of the Greater Eterna Area. Most national broadcasts, such as DNN:National, are filmed here. aeroDome The aeroDome is a new stadium in Eterna owned by aeroDisparu. It is located in the heart of the Eterna Commons. It is a multipurpose stadium, and can acommodate basketball, ice hockey and lacrosse. It is home to the Eterna Maple Leafs (ice hockey), the Eterna Raptors (basketball) and the Eterna Rockets (lacrosse). Eterna Stock Exchange :Main article: Eterna Stock Exchange Category:Disparu Category:Cities